Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming machines, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards.
One such gaming machine includes a plurality of reels that each include a plurality of symbols. These gaming machines enable a player to place a wager on one or more paylines associated with a plurality of symbol positions. For each of the reels, certain of the symbols on that reel are generated independently from the symbols on each of the other reels to provide a combination of symbols. If a winning combination of symbols is generated and displayed along a wagered-on payline, the gaming machine provides an award for that payline. If a losing combination of symbols is generated and displayed along a wagered-on payline, the gaming machine provides no award for that payline. Certain of such gaming machines are known to nudge or move, either automatically or in response to a player input, one or more of the reels one or more reel stop positions to modify the generated combination of symbols. Such nudging may modify: (i) the generated combination of symbols from a losing combination of symbols to a winning combination of symbols, or (ii) the generated combination of symbols from a winning combination of symbols to a losing combination of symbols. Modifying such generated symbols to potentially alter the award provided to the player provides excitement and enjoyment for certain players.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need to provide new and different gaming systems as well as new and different ways to provide awards to players.